Harry Potter's Fight For His Life
by cass.orme
Summary: Harry Potter is in the USA on holiday with the Dursley's. Life goes down hill. Read how he copes with all that is happening around him. Not good at summaries, so read my new fic.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Fight For His Life

Here is a new story that I started to write many years ago. It's a cross-over with NCIS and Harry Potter. It's still a WIP but I will try and get to finish it as soon as.

Characters: Harry Potter World - Harry P, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy (But not for a while), Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. The Death Eaters and Voldemort (Very late on)

NCIS: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Tim McGee, Abby Scutio, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Leon Vance.

My Original Characters: Minister of MACUSA Minister Jefferson.

* * *

"You're an ungrateful little shit. You have made our lives like hell!" Vernon Dursley started beating on his nephew.

"You and your freakishness have lost me my JOB!" Vernon shouted and kicked the sixteen-year-old boy.

Vernon then picked up the boy and headed outside to his hire car that he had.

The Dursley's were on holiday in Washington D.C. Vernon was on a working holiday. That was until his company told him that they were sending someone else out and that he was fired from his job with Grunnings.

Grunnings fired Vernon Dursley as they were contacted by the police about the whereabouts of the Dursley family were as report was filed about the abuse of their nephew by their neighbours on Privet Drive.

Vernon Dursley bundled his nephew into the car and then he got into the driver's side and started the engine and started driving around Washington's night time roads.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that case has been wound up. Now I can get some good honest earned rest." NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo mentioned as he was walking out of the NCIS building after a long gruelling case with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, well we all are." Ziva David was just putting her jacket on.

"Well don't rest too long guys, as it won't be long until another dead marine will turn up on our doorstep." Leroy Jethro Gibbs mentioned as he got out his car keys to head on home.

"Gibbs, can I catch a lift home?" Abby Sciuto asked of her boss.

"Sure, why don't you all come over to mine and I'll order in and grab some beers."

"Sure thing boss."

The next thing they know they hear a set of screeching tyres coming around the corner and the car stops just in front of them. A boy was then pushed out of the car and then the car speeds off.

"HEY!" DiNozzo started running after the car.

Gibbs, Abby and Ziva ran over to the boy to check him over.

"McGee call an ambulance now!" Gibbs shouted.

"On it boss."

"Hey there. You just hang in there we're going to help you." Ziva said as he held the boy.

"Please…help…me." The boy then went unconscious.

DiNozzo came back out of breath.

"He got away, but I did catch the licence plate of the car. How's the kid?" DiNozzo asked.

"He's now unconscious but he asked us to help him. Wait I recognise this kid from somewhere." Abby knelt next to the boy.

"How could they do this to you? Oh, you were supposed to safe with them. What are you doing so far away from home?"

"Who is he?" McGee asked of Abby.

"Harry James Potter. I went to junior school with him. I was in my sixth year when he just started there. I moved to America after I finished Primary School. I was the only one that would talk to him. His cousin used to bully him and along with his friends." Abby started to explain.

"OK Abby talk to me later, we need to get Harry here to the hospital. Where is that ambulance?" Gibbs asked.

The sirens were coming from around the corner.

"At last. Hang in there sweetie, help is here." Abby bent down and moved the hair from his brow.

"Oh shite, he's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ziva got up and backed away.

"He's the Boy-Who-What?" DiNozzo asked.

"Sorry, I can't say much to you. Statue of Secrecy that I have, I need to contact my friend in England." Ziva walked away and headed back inside to speak to her friend.

"Are you alone?" Ziva asked as she was on the phone.

"Please I know that Lucius is there with you. Go to another room without him. It's Order business." Ziva mentioned.

"So, what's wrong?" The voice asked on the other end.

"It's Harry. He's been dumped by someone in Washington outside my works office." Ziva told her contact.

"What in hell is Harry doing over in America?"

"Not sure, but he's on his way to hospital. Any chance you can get away from what you are doing and head over here. But without Albus or Tom knowing?" Ziva had asked.

"I think that I can. I'll catch the floo network over to your home Ziva; will you let me have access?"

"Consider it done. I will talk to you soon. I love you." Ziva hung up her phone and ran out of the building.

"Ziva where you're heading?" Gibbs asked of his Agent.

"I have to head home. Something has come up. Could someone keep an eye on Harry? He's a very special person back over in England." Ziva mentioned.

"But you have no connections to anyone in England. Unless it was someone that you met whilst you were back in Israel. Hey, wait let me come with you." DiNozzo walked up to Ziva.

"No, you can't. Please Tony leave me and keep an eye on Harry for me. I just need to head on home." Ziva ran down to the parking lot and got in her car and headed home.

As Ziva got home, she had heard her floo connection go off. She opened her door to see that her contact had managed to get away from what he was doing.

"Ziva, it's been a long time." The contact said to her.

"Yeah it has Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well let's rock on with the story. This brings a little of Ziva/Severus. This relationship to develop further in the story.

* * *

Ziva and Severus looked at each other.

"It's been a while Ziva." Severus hugged the Agent.

"Yeah it has Severus. So, you managed to get away from the Death Munchers and the Kentucky Fried Chicken Order. What did our old friend Lucius want then? Information about Harry or just some potions that you were brewing?" Ziva was being cocky with him.

"The same old Ziva David. Asking all the questions. Well for your information Agent David, Lucius wanted me to help save his son from joining as you so call them the Death Munchers. He has asked me to protect my Godson, our Godson from joining Voldemort. He's scared Ziva, Lucius wants his only son away from this war. I was going to contact you about bringing him here to finish off his schooling at Salem and see about him living with you." Severus finished explaining.

"But I thought that Lucius was Voldemort's first in command?" Ziva was getting confused.

"No, he's a spy just like me. He wants to protect his family so he became a spy with me." Severus told her.

"Ziva please tell me how Harry is? I had found out about the abuse of him during a legilmency lessons that he had in his fifth year. Plus, my contact in the police informed me that some of the neighbours in Privet Drive had filed complaints about the abuse of their nephew. They contacted Vernon Dursley's workplace after not getting any answer from their place of residence. Can I see Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll take you over to the hospital. The team that I work with are there with him. Someone else knows him from his Primary School." Ziva headed out of the door. "Are you coming?"

Severus followed Ziva out of her home and headed towards her parked car.

Abby, Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee were sat down outside of the emergency room where Harry was currently being treated. Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard had come after Gibbs had contacted him to come and help out with the mess.

"I got here as soon as you called Gibbs. How's the boy?" Ducky asked his old friend.

"Not sure, he was unconscious when the ambulance technicians had got to him. But there is something familiar about this boy Ducky. I think it has something to do with my past." Gibbs mentioned.

"You mean Lily and Petunia your sisters? But I thought that one of them had died?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah Lily and her husband James were killed by a mass murderer from what I was told. That was when I entered the Navy, but their son survived. I never knew the name of the man that Lily married or the name of her son. Ducky I think that this boy is related to me somehow. He has some of my sister's characteristics about him, but that's all."

McGee had checked up something about the boy and the name that Abby mentioned.

"Boss, Harry James Potter. Aged 16, 17 in a couple of days. His parents, Lily Evans and James Potter both deceased on Oct 31st 1981. His current relatives are Vernon and Petunia Dursley nee Evans. He was in Little Whinging Primary school up to the age of 10 and then his record stops there it's almost as if he goes missing up to now." McGee read from his PDA.

"It will go missing McGee as most kids who are brought up in the muggle world their record stops at the age of 10 and then starts up again when they are 18." Ziva mentioned as she walked into the Emergency Department with Severus behind her.

"But why Ziva?"

"She can't tell you anything until she gets clearance from the Minister of the USA." Severus explained.

Gibbs looked at Severus.

"You're the guy from Spinners End aren't you?" Gibbs asked after looking at Severus.

"Leroy Evans never thought to see you here in America. My my it's been years since we last saw each other." Severus held out his hand to Gibbs.

"It's Leroy Gibbs now, I left that all behind me when I joined the Navy just before Lily had finished school. I changed my name. Severus, you're the contact that Ziva was talking about. You got here by…"

"Yeah I did. The Order are getting a little worried as to where their saviour was. I haven't said anything to them as I think he would be a lot safer here away from everything for a while and to get some training away from Dumbledore's hand." Severus told Gibbs.

"He can stay with me, I'm sure he will remember me from school." Abby spoke out.

"Abby he needs to stay with a relative."

"Which means me then. Am I right Severus? Harry is Lily's son?"

"Yes Gibbs, he's your nephew. I think that Lily wrote in her will that you were to take custody of Harry if Sirius or Lupin were unavailable to take him. But I think that Dumbledore placed him with Dursley's."

"But why place him with Tunia if it was stated that he was to be with me?"

"Leroy, the will was never read. Dumbledore had the goblins at Gringotts seal the will and it was never read." Ziva told her boss.

Gibbs turned and looked at Ziva.

"And how would you know that the will was sealed Ziva?" Gibbs asked of Ziva.

Ziva and Severus looked at each other.

"Cause I was there." Ziva murmured.

"What was that Agent David? I didn't quite here you?" Gibbs was getting serious.

"I was there Gibbs. I was there at the time. I and Severus go back years. I was his lover after Lily married James Potter. He saved me when I was captured by one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters before the Potters were murdered." Ziva told her boss straight.

Ziva's work colleagues looked at her in shock as she announced that she and Severus were an item. Even Severus was shocked as to what she had just said.

"Dumbledore wanted me there so that his only contact that he would have in America knew that the will was sealed and that I wasn't to tell you at all Gibbs about your nephew. You were to think that your nephew had died with his parents back at Godric Hollow." Ziva turned away and headed to the ladies room as she started crying.

Severus looked towards where Ziva was heading and decided not to follow her.

"Could someone tell me how Harry is?" Severus asked of the team.

"It looked pretty bad Mr Snape." Tim McGee started to mention.

"Please just call me Severus, every time someone says Mr Snape, I just want to cower away in a corner looking for my Father." Severus explained to McGee.

"Sorry Severus. He was in surgery. The doctors wouldn't say much to us as we're not family."

"GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS! He's out of surgery." Abby started shouting down the corridor.

"Calm down Abbs. I think that the whole hospital has heard you. I think that you need to calm down your intake of Caf-Pow." Gibbs told her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Abby asked of Severus.

"You're Abigail Scuito, NCIS Forensic Scientist. I read some of your articles back over in England. You are quite the researcher for new techniques of Forensics. Even my government are looking to use some of your technology that you use to solve some of the crime that we have." Severus replied.

"I'm Severus Snape, I am one of Harry's Professors from his Private Boarding School back in Scotland. You were one of Harry's good friends from his primary school. He spoke of you a lot and he loved the way that you talked science especially chemistry. I think that he wants to be a forensics tech instead of an Auror that his dad was back in the day."

"I know of Harry. I was his only friend in Primary school due to his cousin Dudley treating him like he was scum. Dudley and some of his friends were the Primary school bullies, I think it might have continued long after I left. He was upset to learn that I was moving away to DC that he pleaded with me to hide him in my luggage and take him away from the hell that he was living. I really loved Harry." Abby was thinking about her past with Harry.

"Well I think that at this moment Ms Scuitio that you will still be his friend even to this day."

Ducky headed to find out how the surgery went. The consultant headed over with Ducky to the rest of the team.

"I'm Dr Harrison, I'm the one who operated on Harry. He is one very lucky boy and I am glad to have saved his life. Harry had both his legs broken and arms, multiple lacerations on his chest plus also we have discovered that he has been sexually assaulted over the years. Also he has writing on his back. The word 'FREAK' has been carved into his back. He's in recovery at the moment if you want to go and see him." Dr Harrison explained to the NCIS team.

"Thank you Dr." Ducky thanked the consultant and he led Abby, Severus and Ziva down to the recovery room.

Gibbs turned towards McGee and DiNozzo.

"I want you to find out who was in that car and bring them back to the Navy Yard. Phone me as soon as you have the bastards that dumped my nephew on my doorstep." Gibbs ordered his two agents.

"On it boss." McGee headed out with Tony following behind as they headed back to the bull pen to get more information on the licence plate that Tony had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Thank you for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this update. Harry meets his Primary school friend and his Uncle Gibbs.

* * *

Harry started to come around from the surgery that he had. He squinted as he couldn't see properly.

"Harry?"

Harry turned towards the voice. He vaguely remembered who that voice was.

"It can't be. Abigail Scuitio?" Harry's voice was croaky.

"Hey Harry. It's been a long-time baby bro and I can see that things have gotten worse since I left you." Abby sat down at the side of him.

"Can I have my glasses please? I can't see very well." Harry asked of his oldest friend.

"Harry you weren't wearing your glasses when you were thrown from the car. Harry please tell us. Did your Uncle do this to you?"

Harry turned his head away from them and closed his eyes.

"Abby, I don't want to talk about it. Please, you have seen how bad it does get."

Abby looked up to Ziva and Severus.

"Harry, I know how hard it was for you to open up and tell me when we were at school together real hard, but things must have gotten worse when I left to come to America. Harry please, Severus is here with us." Abby mentioned.

"Then he should know what he found out about me in those remedial lessons that he had me do. Why don't you ask him yourself? Please I just want to go home." Harry started to cry.

"Harry, I know that you have been abused. I did a little background digging into how you ended up being in your Aunt and Uncle's home. Harry you were never meant to be there you were supposed to have gone to another uncle on your mother's side. The will was never read out and was sealed by someone." Severus explained what Ziva had partly told them earlier.

"Then who should have I gone to?"

"To me Harry."

Abby turned and smiled at her boss.

Harry turned back towards where he heard the voice and he tried to make out the blurry mess that was in front of him.

"Hey Harry, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your mum's brother." Gibbs introduced himself to his nephew.

Harry shied away from him.

"No need to be scared of me son. I won't hurt you not like my good for nothing sister Petunia and her whale of a husband. I will make sure that no harm comes to you ever again along with Abby here who you knew from school." Gibbs told his nephew.

Harry turned back towards his new Uncle Jethro and Abby.

"You swear that no harm will come to me? I don't want to go back to the Dursley's again. But I want to go back home to see my friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna and everyone else." Harry mentioned.

Severus looked at Ziva, Leroy and Abby. They all looked down to the floor.

"Harry, something happened back home. There was an attack on the Burrow during the wedding reception of Bill and Fleur Weasley's. It was Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Severus told Harry.

"The war has started back home then?" Severus nodded his head.

"I need to go back and finish Voldemort off then." Harry tried to sit up in the bed.

"Easy there Harry, you have just had some serious surgery upon yourself. You won't be leaving that bed for a while." Gibbs pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Leroy is right Harry. You need to recover from what your former relatives have done to you. You are in no fit state to start fighting against the Dark Lord." Severus told him.

McGee and DiNozzo came in to speak to Gibbs, Abby and Ziva to tell them that they had found the Dursley's at the airport waiting for their flight back to London Heathrow Airport.

"They're getting picked up now boss and they are being taken back to the bullpen." McGee told Gibbs.

"Good job, the both of you. Now then I want a security detail up around my nephew. So contact anyone who is on duty now and tell them that they have to get their butts down here and protect my innocent nephew. NOW!"

Ziva, Ducky, Abby, McGee and DiNozzo all quickly moved themselves so that they couldn't face the wrath of Gibbs.

All that remained was Severus.

"Now then Severus my old friend. Can you tell me more about what happened back home then?" Gibbs asked of his old friend.

* * *

 _ **THE BOY WONDER NOT ON BRITISH SOIL!**_

 _ **HAS DUMBLEDORE LOST OUR SAVIOR?**_

 _Questions were raised last night as some members of the Order of the Phoenix headed out to Harry Potter's relative's home to pick him up for his new year at Hogwarts to find that the house was in complete darkness._

 _So, where is The Boy-Who-Lived? No one knows._

 _Albus Dumbledore has the Order out searching for him at this moment and by also questioning the Dursley's neighbours about where the family have gone. So far nothing has come up._

 _This is Rita Skeeter, I will keep you all updated on any further developments about our missing Boy Who Lived._

* * *

Severus ended going back home to pack up a bag of clothes and some supplies so that he could stay next to Harry whilst he was recuperating back in Washington DC.

He had a late-night visitor that was sat in his armchair awaiting for his arrival back home at Spinners End.

"Severus where did you get to my boy?"

It was Dumbledore that was in his chair.

"I had an urgent matter to attend to. One of my old friends has contacted me and needed me to go over and speak and deal with his situation that has occurred. I unfortunately can't be in attendance for the start of the school year to the situation has been cleared up. I have organised Professor Slughorn to teach my classes until further notice." Severus headed to his fireplace to floo back to Ziva's place.

"This situation would have to be one of your old flames that has recently moved from Israel to USA would it?" Albus had to ask.

"I am not going into any further details Albus so keep your nose out of my private life." Severus bluntly told the Headmaster of the school he worked for.

"I want you back for the start of the New Year Severus." Albus got up from the chair.

"We shall see Headmaster, we shall see. Now please may you leave as I have to close up Spinners End so that no one can gain access to any of my property?"

"Of course, Severus. Please keep in contact with me." Albus then flooed back to Hogwarts.

"I don't think so Headmaster." Severus murmured under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay, my partner got admitted back into hospital after having some dental work done. It has knocked him back in his recovery. So I give you Chapter Four which is a longer chapter than normal for me.

* * *

Chapter Four

Harry was currently resting up talking to Abby and Gibbs about his life up to now. Gibbs couldn't believe what his long-lost nephew had gone through. He wished that he had never left England to join the Navy over here.

He was reminiscing over some old memories of his younger sister Lily. He misses her so much, even when she was away at Hogwarts and now in death.

"Sorry Uncle Gibbs. I am burdening you with my problems. You don't have to take me in I can just go back and live with the Dursley's." Harry turned his head away.

"Harry you will never be a burden to me or any of my friends. You are my nephew and I am going to look after you the way that you should have been. My sister will get what is coming to her along with Vernon and their son. You don't worry yourself too much. Get some rest and get well. Cause as soon as you are released from the hospital you are coming home with me to stay. You don't have to go back to Hogwarts if you don't want to. If you want, we can transfer you over to a school here if you would like. I am sure that Severus can help us with that." Gibbs explained to teen.

Harry turned his head back towards Gibbs.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs nodded his head in reply.

"Then yes please. I only have one year left. My NEWT year then it's to do whatever I want." Harry said.

"What do you want to do when you leave school Harry?" Abby asked.

"Well everyone expects me to follow in the footsteps of my father into the Auror programme. But I don't want to join the Aurors at all. I just want to go back to my muggle roots and live out my life away from all the chaos that is in the magical world. But I will do what I am destined to do, and that is finish off this war between me and Lord Voldemort. But do that I need the correct training and to finish my school year to do that. I am going to ask Severus if he can help with this."

"Well I am sure that Severus will help us." Gibbs then got up and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Get some sleep and rest up. We shall visit tomorrow morning. Come on Abby we have some work to do." Gibbs told his forensics expert.

"Get well soon Harry. Also welcome to the madness that is Gibbs life. In other words, welcome to the family." Abby hugged Harry as gently as she could and headed out with Gibbs.

"He is so cute Gibbs. He hasn't changed since I left him all those years ago. Gibbs he needs stability in his life and I think that all of us can help him give him what he wants." Abby mentioned as they walked out of the hospital.

Gibbs's mobile started ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs. Hmm ok then we shall be right there." Gibbs hung up his phone.

"The Dursley's are waiting for our arrival. You can join us and watch the interrogation with McGee and DiNozzo as I speak with my dear sister." Gibbs held open the car door for Abby as she got in.

Gibbs walked around the car and got in the driver's side.

"Gibbs I don't think that you should interrogate your own sister and brother in law. I think that Tim and Anthony should do it and you stand with me at the other side of the one-way looking glass." Abby explained as she put her seat belt on.

"I know Abbs I know. I understand your reasoning. Ok then McGee and DiNozzo will do the interviewing. I would love to get my hands on some veritaserum and force them to tell the truth to us." Gibbs smiled and then started up the car and headed back to NCIS bullpen.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sat in the interview room 1 waiting for someone to come in and talk to them.

Anthony and Tim were stood at the other side of the one-way glass going through the files that Police over in England had sent to them about the family. It was full of allegations against the Dursley couple, but they were never followed though as it looked as though Vernon had paid his way out of them both going to jail. The file also included that of their son. The local bully and thieve that he is. Obviously, he never got caught doing a crime so that he was never convicted. But the police knew that he was the master behind every single crime that happened in Little Whinging.

Gibbs and Abby walked in as they were going over the files.

"Boss I can't believe that these people are related to you. You are nothing like them." McGee mentioned to Gibbs.

"Yeah well I think that I got out as soon as could McGee. Petunia was always bullying me, my sister and Severus whenever we would meet in the little play park that we had at the end of the street. We would meet in near the fishing pond by an old oak tree and we used to sit under there for most of the day and relax." Gibbs was remembering the good old times.

"Well do you want us to get started Boss?" McGee asked of Gibbs.

"Gibbs please let me go in with them. I don't think that they would remember me at all." Abby asked.

"Sure, Abbs you go in with them."

Anthony, Tim and Abby all walked into the room to see that Vernon Dursley was pacing the floor. Petunia was sat down looking at her nails.

Abby shut the door and then stood in the corner as Tim sat down at the table and Anthony started to pace behind Tim.

"Mr Dursley please sit down." Tim pointed to the chair.

"Just why have we been pulled in here? We have done nothing wrong." Vernon started to ask.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Anthony shouted at the whale of the man.

Vernon stopped pacing and sat down.

"Good now we have on record that you're here in Washington DC for a business conference for the company that you work for back in Surrey, England. A Grunnings Drills Ltd am I correct?" Tim asked the man reading the document that was placed on the desk.

"That is correct. What is this about?" Petunia looked up to see Abby stood in the corner and started to realise who she was.

"And that you were supposed to leave on the flight this afternoon back to London Heathrow Airport."

"Please what's going on?"

"But there was one thing that you were missing. Your nephew, Harry James Potter. I will ask you both. Where is your nephew currently?" Tim asked.

"He was in the restroom when you came and took us away at the airport." Vernon replied. "He must be still there."

"Really Dursley? Is that what you think! Wrong answer. Try again Dursley. Where is your nephew Harry James Potter?" Anthony put his face to Vernon's face.

Neither Dursley answered the question.

"Right so you are not talking. I shall tell you where your nephew is. He's currently resting up from having major surgery at the local hospital after you Vernon Dursley threw your nephew from your hire car outside of these very Headquarters not long ago.

Then you crashed your hire car and ran from the scene and headed back to your hotel and then changed your plane tickets to fly you all back and leaving your nephew behind here to die from his injuries. Well unfortunate for you, we can trace details back and here we are." Antony had explained to them.

"So, the freak is in hospital. Don't expect us to pay his medical bill as he doesn't have insurance at all, only we do. It looks like he will have to stay here to pay off his medical bills. Good riddance to bad rubbish." Vernon sat back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

In the observation room, Gibbs was looking on at his younger sister and brother in law. He couldn't believe that Petunia would do this to her own nephew. He had decided to go and start things rolling.

Director Vance was walking down the corridor when Gibbs had left the observation room.

"Gibbs you going in?" Vance asked of his Senior Agent.

"Yes, sir I am, I am going to give my sister a piece of mind for what she has done to Lily's son. And boy she is going to pay for it big style. I want to start the ball rolling and trying and get Harry American Citizenship over here so that I can look after him and get him trained up to become someone he wants to be." Gibbs told the Director.

"I will be watching the interview. Don't overstep the bounds Gibbs that's a warning for you. Send Anthony in here and I will leave Abby there with you." Vance headed into the observation room.

Gibbs then walked into the interview room facing away from both the Dursleys.

"DiNozzo, could you please leave us? Director Vance is in the other room." Gibbs asked of his team member pointing his eyes towards the obs room.

"Sure thing boss." Anthony got up and left the room.

"Hello Petunia, it's been a long time."

Petunia's eyes bulged out after hearing the voice of her older brother.

"Leroy what are you doing here? I thought that you had joined the Navy?" Petunia had asked of her own brother.

"I did, now I work for NCIS. And you, you lump of lard threw my nephew out of the back of the car and dumped him on my doorstep. You are lucky that Harry has survived to tell the tails of what his childhood has been like since he was left in your caring arms. Why do it to Lily's boy Pet? Why? What did Lily do to you after I left?" Gibbs had to ask.

"She was killed by a mad man from her world along with Potter and then the Headmaster of the school that Harry goes to left him on my doorstop that night and left a note for us to look after him." Petunia told him.

"Hmm some caring parent you were to him. He has told me about you using him as a slave to do all of the household chores, not allowing him to go to school when you have beaten him black and blue, not feeding him which has stunted his growth and to top it all you make him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life then to only move him to the spare bedroom and lock him in there.

You are both so going down for mistreatment of your nephew. In fact, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you are both being charged with Abuse and neglect of a minor that was left in your care."

Abby then started to walk out of the shadows and stood next to Gibbs.

"And I will be there to testify against you as I helped Harry through the days that he did go to school, kept him clothes in the school uniform and fed as much as I could. You are both going to rot in jail. I hope that it's Guantanamo." Abby walked out of the room.

Gibbs got up and started to follow Abby out.

"Leroy please!" Petunia pleaded.

"Sorry Petunia there's nothing I can do. Enjoy Guantanamo." Gibbs walked out and locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sat up in his bed talking to Severus about what was happening whilst he was at the Dursleys for every summer and before he came to Hogwarts as a student.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you Harry. I saw in our lessons, and I should have asked you what was going on. Plus, I should have made an attempt to stop what it was." Severus apologised to Harry.

"You don't need to apologise to me Professor. None of this was your fault. The Dursley's are now paying for their crimes. Uncle Gibbs came to see me before he went home. They are being sent down to prison. Guantanamo Bay, apparently one of the worse prisons in the whole American State." Harry smiled at the man.

Ziva knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Hey Harry. Sev, you got a minute?" Ziva greeted the young boy.

"Yeah sure. Won't be long Harry." Severus patted Harry's knee and got up and followed Ziva out of his room.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Severus asked of his former lover.

"Two of the Order are dead. Voldemort turned up looking for Harry, presuming that the Prophet reports were wrong. Severus, Tonks and Lupin died in the attack. Theodore Lupin is being sent here to Harry, as he was named as the Godfather by both of them. Andromeda Tonks is critical in St Mungo's and can't take care of young Teddy. Harry will need to know what is going on." Ziva mentioned to Snape.

"Harry can't look after Teddy, not at the moment. But I think that Gibbs will be able to look after Teddy in his steed. Well he is Harry's maternal uncle so would he take in Harry's Godson in?" Snape replied.

"I think that we would need to ask Gibbs that first. So, we need to get moving fast, as Teddy should be arriving at the earliest this evening." Ziva looked into Severus's eyes.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Severus."

"Ziva, don't lie to me. I'm a spy for the as you say the KFC order. So, don't say that nothing is wrong when there is."

Ziva didn't know what to tell her former lover.

"It's hard for me. All of this. Me, you, Harry and my team." Ziva turned away.

"Ziva, just tell me what's wrong?"

"You have a daughter."

Harry was trying to keep himself busy, but he overheard parts of Severus's and Ziva's conversation.

"Remus and Tonks? Dead? No!" Harry's eyes started to tear up.

"Teddy is coming here to me? No, I can't let them do that. I will get him killed as well. I need to get out of here." Harry started to get up and head over to where there was a spare gown that he could wear.

He limped out of the room to hear that Ziva had a daughter with Professor Snape. He stopped and looked at them both. Harry then decided to then leave the floor.

Harry managed to make it to the lifts without being noticed, this was because he put an illusionment spell on himself without actually knowing.

The lift turned up and he walked in and pressed for the ground floor. Moments later, Harry was walking the streets of Washington DC.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva and Severus headed back into Harry's room to see that his bed was empty. Severus headed to the nearest bathroom to see if he was still there.

"Ziva, he's gone. He's not in the bathroom." Severus told her.

"The nurses haven't seen him since this morning when they gave him his medications." Ziva got her phone out and started to call her boss.

"Gibbs, Harry is missing. I and Severus were chatting about something outside of his room and he must have snuck out and made his getaway." Ziva told her boss.

"He must have used wandless magic to disillusion himself. He could have walked straight out of here without us knowing. Harry could be anywhere." Severus started to look around.

He then noticed that the lift opened, and no one got on.

"Ziva, he's gone in the lift. He could have overheard us talking."

Harry walked out of the hospital and looked around. He had tears in his eyes. As he had no shoes on, his feet were hurting more than normal. He found a small park next to the main hospital building, he limped over to the park and found a large tree with the foliage hanging low. He sat at the base of the tree and cried his eyes out.

McGee was just parking up with Abby. They both got out of the car and started to walk pass the small park. That was when Abby heard someone crying.

"McGee, someone is crying in the park." Abby told her friend.

She started to walk towards the sound but couldn't see the person.

"Harry?" Abby shouted.

Harry looked up to see his old school friend.

"Abby."

"Harry, I can't see you. Where are you?"

"I'm sat under the tree."

Tim looked around eventually he tripped up as he went past where Harry was sitting.

"Harry we can't see you. You need to make yourself visible, so we can talk to you." Abby's eyes started to roam the area where her friend was sitting.

All of a sudden, harry became visible again. Abby and Tim went and sat next to him under the big tree.

"Harry what is wrong? Please tell us so that we can help you." Tim asked of the scared teen.

"I overheard Severus talking to Ziva? Is that her name?" Abby nodded in affirmation. "Ziva was talking about two of my friends that are in the Order. I found out that they are both dead, because they were fighting the Dark Lord because they were trying to locate me. I am their sons Godfather, and with his grandma out of action, they are sending Teddy over to me so that I can look after him. I'm a scared teen who can't even look after himself, never mind a young baby.

I can't look after Teddy. I mean look at me? Look at the state of me!" Harry started to cry again.

"Hey, don't start crying again. We will help you out with looking after your Godson so don't you worry about that." Tim hugged Harry around the shoulders.

"Also, Ziva and Severus have a daughter together."

Tim and Abby looked at each other and then at Harry.

"Ziva doesn't have a daughter Harry." Tim told the boy.

"Ziva confessed to Professor Snape about her." Harry started playing with the hem of his gown that he was wearing.

"Come on Harry let's get you back inside and get the nurses to check you over. You will be going home soon with Gibbs and we will be there with you. All of the way Harry, all of the way." 


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs had just finished processing the final paperwork for the arrest of his own sister and her family. He was waiting for Metro PD to come and take the Dursley's away.

Director Vance walked down the stairs towards the bull pen.

"Gibbs I hear that you have arrested your own sister?" Vance asked of his best Agent.

"Yes, I have for the abuse of her nephew since he was left in her care. I have handed the case over to Metro and passed the case details over to them." Gibbs told the Director.

"It must have been hard to arrest your own sister Gibbs, one that you haven't seen in a few years."

"Not really, she was the one that hated me and Lily when we were younger. We used to play with a boy who we became very good friends with. She bullied the boy harshly, but we stuck by his side.

But when Lily and the boy went to boarding school, I went into a military academy. I hardly saw Lily and the boy after that. I then decided to get away from Petunia and change my name and start a new life away from my horrible sister. But I tried to stay in contact with Lily and the boy, but I never got any letters back.

Now I know why. Lily was killed on Halloween back in '81 and left my nephew an orphan who was given to Petunia, who hated Lily with a passion and her new husband. With the boy out of the picture to take Lily's son in, he was left with her. And now I have found him, I am taking him away from the abuse that was given by Petunia and her family." Gibbs told of his past life back in England.

"Well if you need anyone to help you with your new-found nephew. Just give me a call." Vance then headed back upstairs to his office.

"Kathrine, can you get the AMOM on the phone please. I think a storm is about to brew." Vance asked of his PA.

"Yes Director."

Director Vance pulled out a file that he hoped that he would never have to read. It was about Gibbs' nephew and the Wizarding terrorist that is Lord Voldemort.

"The AMOM is on the line Director." Kathrine buzzed through.

"Minister Jefferson, thank you for taking my call so quickly. It's about the Boy Who Lived. He is on American soil and his relatives are about to be sent Guantanamo Bay for abuse of a minor. I think the shit is going to hit the fan and that the BMOM is going to come knocking on our doorstep. Yes Minister, he is the nephew of one of my Agents. I am not too sure of his plans yet, as he is the only other member of family who can take him I would think that he would have guardianship of the boy. This would then make him now an American citizen. Yes, my office is empty for your arrival." Director Vance turned to see that Minister Jefferson was now in his office. He put the phone down and turned to greet the American Minister of Magic.

"Minister." Vance held his hand out.

"Director. So, Harry James Potter is now on American soil. Well I think that Minister Fudge won't like that we have him here when he should be in London under protection of the Order of the Phoenix. So how did the Dursley's get him to America without them knowing." Minister Jefferson asked.

A scroll of parchment appeared in the air. Jefferson reached out to take a hold of it. He unrolled it and started to read the missive.

"Hmm it seems that the Brits have discovered that Harry is in America as he has done accidental magic and it has picked it up here on our soil. So that Fudge and Dumbledore along with some of his Phoenix members will be coming to collect him to take him back to London with them. I think not, I will push for Mr Potter's citizenship to fast tracked. He will be an American by the end of the day. Now if you excuse me Director, but could you tell me which hospital that Mr Potter is in? I need to speak to him in person."

Vance looked at his mobile to confirm which hospital he was in.

"Thank you, Director. I will be off. I will keep in touch." Minister Jefferson apparated out of Vance's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was with McGee and Abby. The nurses along with Severus and Ziva were looking for him. When they exited the lift onto the floor where Harry was being treated, the nurses all sighed with relief.

"Harry where did you go? You had me and Ziva all worried about you." Severus told the young boy.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just that I heard you mention that Moony and Tonks were dead, and that Teddy was coming over here so that I could look after him. Severus, I am in no fit state to look after my Godson, but I don't want to put him into care." Harry started to cry.

Severus reached over and hugged the boy.

"Harry, you aren't alone. You have me and the rest of your new-found friends to help you along the way." Severus told the boy.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go home and forget everything that has happened to me. I just want to be Harry Potter, a normal school kid. Not the Saviour or whatever moniker that they have come up with for me. I just want to be me." Severus picked Harry up and carried the boy into his private room.

"Harry, how about that I leave Hogwarts and stay here with you and give you the proper training that you need. Your Uncle Gibbs will have custody of you, but I would like to help you get settled."

"Is it about you finding out that you have a daughter with Ziva? You wanting to stay for your new-found family?" Harry looked down into his hands and started to fidget.

"You heard that did you. What am I going to do with you, you little scamp?" Severus smiled.

"I'm going to stay here and try and sort things out with Ziva and get to know my daughter. I haven't seen Ziva in five years, I loved her so much that it hurt that she had to leave because of her father. It's fine though, we are going to try and make this work out again."

Someone knocked at the door of Harry's private room.

"So, sorry I'm looking for a Mr Harry James Potter?" The man asked of the people in the room.

"Who is asking for Mr Potter?" Severus asked back ready to pull his wand out from his wand holster on his right arm.

"I'm the Senior Auror Guard for the Minister of the AMOM. Minister Jefferson would like to speak to you, in person." The Auror told them.

"Not another Fudge on my hands. No, I don't want to see him. Tell him thank you, but no thanks. I had enough of our Minister of Magic back home." Harry laid back on his bed and turned his face away from the guard.

"It's a matter of importance. Mr Potter the Minister of the BMOM is on his way here with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are going to try and take you back home to England. Our Minister wants to make you untouchable to your Minister. He is going to make you an American Citizen, and that needs to happen by the end of the day so that they can't force you back as you are minor and under their State Law."

"Fine send him in, I will listen to what he wants of me, but if I don't like what he has to say then he will leave. I don't care that he is the American Minister of Magic. All I want to do is go home with my Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Severus." Harry was getting upset and having the start of a panic attack.

"Harry you need to calm down, please take deep breaths in and out, in and out. That's it, very good Harry keep going." Severus sat down next to him.

"Your Minister has five minutes with him, that's all. He is recovering from major surgery that he has had. He needs as much rest as he can get, before having to face his Aunt and Uncle in court for abuse and neglect." Severus was being strict with the officials.

"So, this is the Potions Master Severus Snape, the youngest to ever get his credits. It's a pleasure. I'm Minister Jefferson from the American Ministry of Magic. Mr Potter, you did underage magic in a public place, the brits have managed to trace it back to here and are now on route to come and take you back, but from what I have heard I don't want that to happen.

I am giving you American citizenship as of now. Your Minister can't take you away from here. All I need is your signature so that you can stay with your Uncle Gibbs.

Potions Master Snape, you also have the same that I have offered of young Harry here. Your record has been wiped, you have a clean slate over here. Please don't waste your second chance. Now you just need to sign these documents so that you can live here in Washington D.C." Jefferson produced the said documents and handed a self-inked quill to Harry.

They both signed the documents after reading the fine print and Harry asking questions about what he had read. He found that the Minister will make sure that he can't be touched and that if he wanted to go back to the UK, then he could but after he had received the proper training that he needs.

"Thank you for this Minister." Harry looked up after signing the document to become an American citizen.

"You are welcome Harry. Now if you excuse me, I have an unscheduled appointment with your headmaster and Minister Fudge." The Minister left with his Auror guard.

"Welcome home Harry." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the American Ministry of Magic. Please take a seat, Minister Jefferson is just on his way back from seeing someone important in hospital after having major surgery." The Minister's PA told the traveling pair from Britain.

Both Fudge and Dumbledore sat down to await the American Minister.

They were kept waiting for over three hours.

"This is absurd, we have been kept waiting for three hours. I demand that the Minister show himself the coward that he is and give us what we want." Fudge demanded from the American Minister's PA.

"Was that a threat against my PA Minister Fudge? Cause I don't take threats very kindly towards my staff." Minister Jefferson asked of his British counterpart.

"I have been busy Minister Fudge. I have just been to see someone who has just come out of major surgery and now has an abuse case that he must attend. He is scared, but he isn't alone anymore. So please, let's get this over with. Now why are you here with the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" The Minister escorted them into his office along with his Auror guard.

"We have reason to believe that the Boy Who Lived is on American soil after he did underage magic which we detected. We just want to locate him and take him back home." Fudge old him.

"Harry James Potter? Oh right. Well you can't take him back to England. He is an American citizen."

Fudge and Dumbledore looked towards Minister Jefferson after what he had said.

"No that's impossible, Harry is a UK citizen. He needs to come back home."

"He can't, the case that I was on about. That was Harry's. his relatives have been arrested for the abuse of a minor, they are being processed in America and then sent back to England where they will be sentenced in prison."

"But after the trial he can come back home to England and to Hogwarts?" Fudge asked of his American counterpart.

"No, he will remain on American soil with his new-found family who he has reconnected with. Lilly Evans Potter has a brother that left England and moved to the US and changed his name from Evans to Gibbs. He is now a Federal Agent in the No Maj world. They have both connected and are going to be living together. Also, I think that you may have found that you will be a Professor short this coming semester. Your Potions Master has a family now too and has been given citizenship here too. They're both under my protection and none of you can touch them. If I find out that you have, then you will have me to answer to." Minister Jefferson put them both straight.

"Now if you don't mind gentlemen, I am expecting Potions Master Severus Snape to discuss about Harry's trial that he would have to go through."

Fudge and Dumbledore both left empty handed. But Dumbledore had plans set in motion to get Harry back to English soil.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus finished his meeting with Minister Jefferson. They managed to secure a District Attourney that would take the case and wouldn't put Harry on the stand. The DA would take a video statement from Harry and they would use that in court instead of being there in person.

The Judge for the trial excepted this method for the abused and that they didn't want to face their abusers again and just to get their life back into order.

"Minister Jefferson, thank you for your time. Harry will be pleased that things are in motion. Plus, also not being there, present in the court room will help him recover." Severus shook the Minister's hand.

"Think nothing of it Severus. Now it's time for you to move on and live with your new family. You both now have US citizenship and diplomatic immunity. The Brits can't do anything to you both now. I have made sure of that. But please be aware that Dumbledore won't stop at that. He will try and get Harry back onto British soil. I could sense it from him." The Minister replied to Severus and explained about his meeting in full before he entered the room.

"Again, thank you for your time, now you must excuse me. I have a family to go and look after and an abused boy to tutor." Severus shook Minister Jefferson's hand and left the Ministers office.

The Minister sat down at his desk and started to go through all of his notes that he had on Harry's case. The evidence was plentiful, the photos that the doctor had taken and the video interview that had yet to be taken. The Dursley's were going down Guitmo.

Severus apparated back to Ziva's home to see that she was just putting dinner on the table. He watched from the doorway as Ziva placed the bowls and plates of food on the table. Their daughter was in the booster chair playing with her kiddie spoon and plate with Paw Patrol picture on the plate.

Severus smiled at the sight.

"A nice spread Ziva, very nice. I can't wait to taste your cooking again." Severus went and sat down.

"Thank you, Severus. I hope that you like it better than the English food that you are used to." Ziva sat down next to her daughter.

They served each other food. Ziva placed some cut up pieces of the same food that they had for her daughter.

"Severus, I would like you to meet Malcah your daughter. She's four years old and she is all yours, even down to her temper as well." Ziva smiled at Malcah.

"Ima is he Abba?" Malcah had asked.

Ziva smiled with tears in her eyes. "כן בתי, הוא אבא שלך" (Yes, my daughter. He is your Father.)

Malcah looked at Severus and reached out for him.

"Abba, me love you. Ima tells me about you and shows me pictures too that Ima keeps in a scrapbook in her room. Are you staying with us Abba?" Malcah asked she played with one of Severus's many buttons on his frock coat.

"Yes, my sweet, I am staying with you. But Abba has many things to sort out first. Like making sure that one of my students from the school that I teach is safe. He is one of my special cases that needs sorting before I come back here full time. But I would like to get to know you before your bed time. Plus, with your Ima's permission I would like you to meet my student that we are making sure that he stays with I think your Uncle Gibbs?"

"Uncle Gibbs."

"Yes, Uncle Gibbs. Now let us eat this wonderous meal that Ima has made shall we my Queen." Severus tucked into his meal.

"I love you Severus. I have missed you so much and I have never stopped loving you in the years that we were apart."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks had passed, and Harry became an American citizen and was adopted by Gibbs. They moved in together and made lots of new memories together. True Gibbs still worked on his boat in the basement, with Harry's help on completing the work.

The Minister of MACUSA kept in touch with them both about the up and coming trial of the Dursley's. Memories were taken from both Harry and Severus about the treatment that had taken place back in the UK. But it was one of the many fears that he had to stand up to. Facing the family that abused him from the age of one to his current age.

Teddy Remus Lupin had made it to Washington where he was taken in by Severus and Ziva. Until Harry was of age, he couldn't take care of the little tyke, but they made sure that they had plenty of visits that made both of their days happier.

Harry told him some of the stories about the time that he had spent together with Remus and Tonks. But he was struggling for more, so Severus helped Harry with the stories from their school days.

Malcah became a step sister to Teddy and was so proud to become the eldest child in the household. Severus stayed with them both as he was still awaiting clearance for taking a job at either the local hospital or in MACUSA itself. He also wanted to wait until the trial had finished and to help train Harry for the up and coming battle with Lord Voldemort.

Ziva went back to work as she now had a semi-permanent babysitter to look after Malcah. She and the team of Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky went back to their everyday lives.

That was until the day before the trial was to start that something happened to the big family.

One of their own was missing.

* * *

Part One is now complete on a cliffhanger. I have started Part Two just need to get this up and running again.


End file.
